It is proposed to determine the spatial configuration and dynamics-the STERODYNAMICS-of the 5' terminus of mammalian messenger RNA, the various segments of RNA and DNA and drug nucleic acid complexes using a combination of high frequency fast Fourier transform NMR spectroscopy and sophisticated ab initio quantum mechanical calculations. A detailed understanding of these spatial structures is fundamental to comprehend the function and mechanism of many a drugs which bind and intercalate with nucleic acids. This information should be assistance to the development of new and effective drugs.